minasochubfandomcom-20200213-history
Mina Anderson (Digimon Frontier)
' ' Mina Anderson '(''Andersen Minako) is a fictional, Original Character, for the anime series Digimon Frontier. In this series, a group of chosen human children are given the ability to turn into Digimon. Mina is one of three females of this group, and is given the Spirits of Nature at the beginning of the series. She is voiced by Sanae Kobayashi(Japanese) and Taylor Swift (English). '''Description Mina is one of three female members of the team and was chosen to wield the Spirits of Nature which hold the power of AncientKonohamon. She was born in America,specifically Tennessee, and lived there all her life. She recently moved to Japan but had problems making friends due to the culture barrier and because of her southern accent, which made her somewhat of an outcast. Mina has only two main best friends at her school, those being Rashel Jordan and Koji Minamoto. J.P. Shibayama, the oldest member of the group, has a crush on her, as well as Zoe Orimoto and Juliet Daniels, and blatantly flirts with all three of them. He backs off more of flirting with Mina once he sees her feelings for Koji. 'Digimon Forms' Mina wields AncientKonohamon’s powers through the Spirits of Nature. She was the fifth to receive her Human Spirit (Perymon/''Shikamon in Japanese version). She, along with Zoe Orimoto and Juliet Daniels, recieved their spirits at the same time, seeings as how the three work in syndication. Mina spirit evolves in the fourth episode of the series. 'Perymon' Perymon is Mina’s Digimon form when she uses the Human Spirit of Nature. Her name “Pery” is derived from a creature resembling a deer, which corresponds with the Japanese name of the spirit, Shikamon. She is headstrong, and willing to protect those she cares about. Perymon prefers to use her strong kicks as offensive attacks. She can also generate blasts of energy from her palms and wings. She has proven to be a strong fighter, but in her first case Perymon, still freshly digivolved, along with Kazemon and Sakuramon, were defeated by a Woodmon and had to be saved by Lobomon. Mina temporarily loses the ability to spirit digivolve into Perymon when her spirit is taken by Gigasmon, but she regains it when Grumblemon is finally defeated. Then in the next episode she Beast Spirit evolves for the first time, having found her Beast Spirit on the island the group landed on. '''Attacks' . 'Wispmon' Wispmon is Mina’s digimon form when she uses the Beast Spirit of Nature. Wispmon is a humanoid digimon with brown and lavender wings, long braded green hair, and covered in a light and dark brown armor plating. Her name is derived from "Wisp" a nature sprite similar to a firefly. She can use the forces of nature around her for a power advantage, as can her H-Spirit, Perymon. Wispmon appeared as the first female Beast Spirit in the series. When Ranamon attacked the group, and stole the boys’ D-Tectors, Zoe and Juliet fought her while in Human Spirit form. Just as Mina was about to join them, a rayof light came from the forest behind her, revealing half of a tree that had been knocked over by Ranamon's attack, revealing the Beast Spirit of Nature. Mina chanced it and beast spirit evolved for the first time. Not only was she the first girl to Beast Spirit evolve, but she was the first to control it on the first evolution. Attacks 'Selkiemon' Selkiemon is the combined form of both of Mina’s spirits. Her name is derived from a water-like pixie(Selkie). She has the soft features of a human, her most prominent feature being Mina’s blue eyes and her long brown hair. Her body shape, and her outfit, is that of Perymon, with a few additions of those of Wispmon. Selkiemon first appears during episode 26, when Mina was busy facing Karenamon within one of Sakkaumon’s spheres. She was protecting a group of Rabitmon who worshiped the Warrior of Nature. Karenamon and Wispmon fought as hard as they could, but in the end Karenamon overpowered Wispmon, forcing Mina to revert back to human form. Feeling like she let the others down, Mina was ready to give up. Her will to continue fighting to protect the Digital World awakened Seraphimon's Digi-Egg, upgrading Mina’s D-Tector and giving her the power to combine her Beast and Human Spirits. Attacks 'Myrumon' Mina achieves this form when she Unifies her spirit, along with those of Tranquility, Wind, and Steel. She fights against, and eventually defeats, Lepardmon, Dynasmon and Crusadermon alongside EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. This is the form she assumes during most of her fights against Lepardmon. She also fights against the corrupted Cherubimon. She has the ability to draw power from the Human and Beast spirits of Tranquility, Wind, and Steel. Her form is an angel-like version of Perymon, with a silver armor plating (representing Steel), a visor around her eyes thatshe can make appear or disappear (representing Wind), and a trace of light pink to her brown hair (representing Tranquility). She has a yin/yang symbol on her belt, with the white being slightly silver and the black being more lavender in color. Attacks(named in the series) 'Frontier Trivia' *Mina is the only character to be a main character in two of the Digimon seasons. *Starbimon is also added in as a minor Digimon in this season, like Bokomon and Neemon. *Mina is the only one of the three females to have advanced evolutions, aside from the normal Spirit evolution. *She uses some of her knowledge from her prior journey to the Digital World to help out the group when they need it. *With Mina’s D-Power (digivice from the Tamers season) she is able to look up a Digimon and help out the others that way as well. *In the four episodes she couldn’t Spirit evolve, Mina had Starbimon fight in place of her. In these four episodes, she only featured her Ultimate form once (episode 13, Better An Egg Than An Eggshell). *In the entire Frontier season, Starbimon has digivolved to Champion (Coyotamon) 14 times, Ultimate (Laomon) once, and Mega/Biomerge (Kyotomon) twice. *During the ‘Continent of Darkness’ arc, Mina scans Digi-Egg cards, thus enabling Starbimon to Armor Digivolve (like in season2). This only happens a few times in the season. Category:AnimeOC Category:Female OC Category:Digimon OC